Things That Make You Go Whoa
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Claudia decides to nag Pete and he gets mad and says some things that Myka overhears. Poor Myka! Pyka for sure! If it's out of character, please note I'm an extremely new fan!


**Oh my lordy, my first ever WAREHOUSE 13 FANFIC! YAY! Pyka! **

**Note: I don't own WH13 OR The Notebook. I haven't seen or read the Notebook either...so if it's not as sad as I make it out to be, ahhh well.  
**

Pete lay on his bed, bored out of his mind. Myka was helping Leena grocery shop, so that pretty much meant he had nothing better to do than lay on his bed and think about the day. It was 9 at night. Who goes grocery shopping that late anyways?

Artie told them to have a few days off to relax….which meant do absolutely nothing but stare at each other for hours on end. Now, Pete had no problem when this meant staring at Myka (though he'd deny that), but when it meant getting a stare-down from Claudia, it was a different story.

And that is what led Pete to lie on his bed instead of stare at Claudia from across the kitchen table. He was pretty sure that she had some devious plan in mind. The smirk gave it away.

"Hey, Pete, what's up?" Claudia asked; arms crossed. Pete was totally out of it. He didn't hear her bang open his door OR feel her sit at the foot of his bed.

"Gah! Claudia, how'd you get in here?" He jumped. Pete sat up and leaned against his headboard, glaring at Claudia.

"I walked in the door."

"Of course you did…" Pete muttered to himself.

"I have a few questions I would like to ask you!" She pulled a small notepad from her coat pocket. Pete wasn't surprised.

"And you needed to barge into my room at nine at night to do this….why?"

"Because Myka is gone and she's never gone…so I need to do it quick."

"What does Myka have to do with anything?"

"Oh, boy. Let's begin. What's your favorite animal?" Claudia said urgently. Pete looked quizzical, but answered anyways.

"Uhm, a lion. Why?"

"And lions have…?"

"Manes…?"

"A mane reminds you of…?"

Pete smiled and said the first thing that came to mind. "Haha, Myka's hair!"

Claudia wrote something down, which made Pete's smile turn upside down. " What are you writing down there, Claudia?"

"Oh nothing, just your answer." It was the truth. She wrote down '_thinks of Myka's hair often' _which was her interpretation of '_Myka's hair reminds Pete of a lion's mane_'.

"What's your favorite part of _The Notebook_?" Myka read the book a while ago. Pete followed suit, trying to prove to her that he could actually read a book. She caught him crying over the end in his room one night.

"Definitely not the end." He answered quickly. He remembered Myka coming into his room and comforting him. His head had ended up on her shoulder as he sobbed over the sad ending. The roles were reversed as she rolled her eyes and told him it wasn't real.

"Pete? Next question?" Pete shook his head and nodded along. "What is your favorite letter?"

"O."

"Alright, I think I've proven my point." Pete looked confused. _What is she talking about now?_

Claudia smirked. "You're in love."

"In _love_?" He said the word as if it were a disease. To Pete Lattimer, love was. "No, no, no. I'm not _in love _with Myka."

"I never said you did." Claudia smiled. The bed bounced as Pete stood up and began to pace.

"But _that just proves it bet-ter!_" Claudia said in a sing-song voice. Oh, her plan was working alright!

"What do you mean? Who else would you have been talking about?"

"Doesn't matter. You're in love with Myka!" Claudia smiled bigger. _She's getting waaay too happy about this! _Pete thought. But…he knew she was right. Of course. Come on, Claudia wouldn't press the matter if she wasn't for sure. Well, maybe just for fun, but Pete didn't really think that deep at the moment. "Just admit it…you're like a little school boy in love. Ahhh…this is great. You know, when I first met you, I'd never think that _you _would fall in love. You're such a player and I thought love wasn't really your type…especially Myka…"

"You don't just come in here and tell me who I love!" Pete yelled. He didn't know why, but the fact that Claudia figured out something that was so confusing to him was angering. Infuriating was more like it. So…thus came the out of character actions. That and the fact that Claudia just completely dissed him. When she said that Myka wasn't really his type, that kind of just blew the fuse. "It's not right! You don't know anything! I don't love Myka! I never will! Hell, I don't even _like _her most of the time! Just leave me alone…"

It wasn't what Claudia expected. She was just expecting a little embarrassment and denial. But this…this was _way _better! She didn't stop Pete from running out of his room to go on "a much needed jog" as he so muttered. He didn't notice that he was in his pajamas. He had changed after taking a shower and…well, he must've forgotten. Luckily, his pajamas meant a grey t-shirt and red-black flannel pajama bottoms. It could've been worse.

But when Claudia passed a misty eyed Myka in the hallway, _that _was when the realization that things could get bad passed over her. Myka handed the bag that was in her hands to Claudia, muttered something that ended in "to Pete", and ran into her room. Claudia looked curiously into the single grocery bag.

Inside was a pack of cookies and popcorn and a few rental movies.

Claudia just ruined Myka's surprise movie night for both of them. _Great, this is so them of them!_

…..

Myka didn't know why tears filled her eyes when she heard Pete yell "I don't love Myka! I never will!" It was so unlike her. She should've been able to get over it within seconds. But she couldn't.

She passed the movie night bag to Claudia and made a mad dash for her room. She locked the door quickly.

Why couldn't she hold her shaking? No, she didn't _sob_. This wasn't a _love story_. She wasn't going to cry over Pete Lattimer, womanizer galore. She held back tears easily. The shaking wasn't that easy. It wasn't violent, but it was noticeable. Myka lay back on her bed and tried to calm herself.

_It's only Pete. It's only Pete. He doesn't matter. It doesn't matter._

What hurt the most was that when he said he didn't even like her most of the time. She thought they had built a strong friendship over the past year or so. Obviously, she had been wrong.

…_.._

Meanwhile, Pete was sitting outside on the porch of Leena's B&B.

It began storming not long after his run. That and he realized he still had his pajamas on. So he sprinted back to the B&B. He still got soaked to the bone. He decided he didn't want to face anyone inside, so he sat and watched the storm from the porch. Stupid, yes, but he felt really stupid at that moment.

On his way out, Pete had passed a crestfallen Myka with a grocery bag in her hands. At that moment, he had been so worked up (over nothing) that he just breezed past her. Later, he processed the image that was a saddened Myka Bering. That was something he did _not _like to see.

Pete buried his head in his hand. _Great, thanks, Claudia…_

….

Claudia decided enough was enough. It had been twenty minutes since Pete's outburst. He was still outside and Myka was still in her room. Claudia decided to, once again, take matters into her own hands.

"Pete Lattimer, get in here!" Claudia yelled out the front door. Pete looked up from his hands. He turned around from his seat on the porch steps.

"What?" He asked miserably. "You know this is all your fault…"

"Yes, but _you _can make it all better. Now…go and make Myka feel better. You're the only one I know that can put her in a bad mood and make her happy within the span of two minutes. So you…go do your…thing." Claudia pulled Pete inside and pushed him towards the stairs.

"I'm not gonna like this." He declared before marching himself upstairs. He stood outside Myka's door for a bit, just standing and wondering what he was going to say.

Finally, Pete found the courage to knock on Myka's door. Myka still couldn't stop shaking. She didn't know why and she couldn't stop it.

"Claudia, just give the bag to Pete already and _leave me alone_!" Claudia had come by several times, telling Myka that she wouldn't give Pete the bag until she came out.

"Whatever's in that bag must be really important." Pete was nervous, to say the least. An upset and angry Myka was not a fun thing to bear.

"Pete." She groaned. She could hardly sit up from her weak state. Shaking for 20 minutes (and counting) could do that to a girl. "Please go away."

"No I'm coming in…" Pete insisted.

"Door's locked."

"Claudia!" Myka bolted up. She didn't need Claudia further involved in this. She reluctantly made her way to the door and opened it.

"Whoa, Myka, are you okay?" Pete looked concerned. Although she was still shaking lightly, Myka tried to look as unaffected as possible.

"I'm fine." She lied. Pete saw right through this.

"Myka I-"

"Oh no, it's fine. I don't know why I'm surprised. We don't get along…we fight…I should've known."

"Known what?" Pete asked. He was filled with dread at the thought of what she could've meant.

"That you don't like me." Myka looked down at her shoes. Pete shook his head.

"Myka-no…here just let me in." Myka did as he asked. They stood in silence for a moment before Pete spoke. "I don't hate you, if that's what you think."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I was angry! Claudia kept pestering me and a fuse just blew on my normally happy exterior. She told me you weren't my type and kind of just made me angry."

"Why would that make you angry?"

"Because, Myka, I don't hate you!"

"Why?"

"Because I friggin love you! God, Myka, I'm in love you! How can you not see that? Huh?" Pete threw his hands up in the air. He covered his face and sighed. "I'm in love with you. I don't hate you. I don't dislike you."

"Pete?"

"Myka?" He was scared that she would smack him. He was scared of rejection. He was scared that she wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. Most of all, he was scared of losing her as a best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She half whispered.

"Because I was angry before. At myself, at Claudia…"

The silence that followed was unbearable. Finally, Pete had enough. "It's late…I guess I should go to bed…" He began to walk across the room, a sad sight in his soggy pajamas and crestfallen face.

He was already across the threshold when she realized she hadn't spoken.

"I love you." She said loudly. "Just thought you should know."

Pete turned around with the biggest smile on his face. Without a word, he ran forward and tackled Myka with a huge bear hug. "That is the greatest thing you've ever told me."

He pulled away slightly and kissed her. "This is the best night ever. One thing though, what was in that bag?"

"Uhm…movie night stuff. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, let's go get that bag and have a movie night then! I'll warn you though; I'm a snuggler." They walked hand in hand to the lounge.

"Wait, Pete…why are you wet?"

"That, Myka, is a story for another time. Now, what movie are we watching?"

"The Notebook." She smirked.

"Aww, Myka, do you really want me to cry?"

"You'll be snuggling with me, what's there to cry about?"

Claudia watched this with a smile on her face. Sometimes it felt good knowing it all.

**And there it is! We seriously need more WH13 fanfics. Fo sho!**


End file.
